


Are the emojis really necessary?

by dirtylittlewar



Series: Valentine’s Day fills 2019 [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Valentine’s Day fill, two awful bastards in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: “An eggplant?”Shit.He’d completely forgotten about Miho switching the contact name for Zack after Taichi had broken into his phone. Which may have been less of a mistake having given his password to Taichi than actually having shown Miho that particular photo of Zack in full white gear.





	Are the emojis really necessary?

“Did you get my text?”

“No, send it again.”

Zack promptly opens a new message before pasting in the address of a Vegan restaurant he’d mentioned wanting to visit. Some shop situated inside of Tokyo station pertaining to ramen or something or other, he’s not quite sure? Zack had promised it’d be well worth the utter pain of locating and Desperado had agreed, only because it’d been a while since they’d properly gone out. 

He owes Zack more than another night’s worth of cheap celebratory beers and stale bar snacks. 

Zack squeezes behind him on the much too small couch and Desperado hums quietly in response to the light press of fingertips that pull him that much closer, as Zack takes the time to hook his chin over his right shoulder. They need to leave in thirty minutes if they want to make it before the dinner rush but the hand toying with the waistband of his pants says otherwise. Zack properly distracts him long enough to grab at his phone screen once he sees the message go through. 

“An eggplant?”

Shit. 

He’d completely forgotten about Miho switching the contact name for Zack after Taichi had broken into his phone. Which may have been less of a mistake having given his password to Taichi than actually having shown Miho that particular photo of Zack in full white gear. 

“You do love vegetables.”

Zack laughs into his shoulder at the terrible attempt at a cover. “Can’t believe I’ve been reduced to nothing more than the sum of my parts. Here I thought you loved me for my personality?”

If Desperado’s stomach still does a little flip at the mention of love, we’ll that’s between him and Zack’s much too comforting hand.

“Nah, I just wanted to seduce you long enough to get a break from seconding Suzuki. Your dick was just an added bonus.” Zack pinches at his side before really getting a hand beneath the hem of Desperado’s shirt. The asshole actually tickles him and Desperado is weak to the full fledge assault of cheap Suzuki Gun tactics. 

He’s a teary eyed mess by the end of it. The last few dredges of laughter gradually tapering off as Desperado catches his breath. Zack had managed to pull him into a full body hug, legs locked so deeply into Desperado’s own that he couldn’t move even if he wanted to, which he doesn’t if he’s being honest. Despy’s fully content to just lay there and be held but they really need to leave if Zack wants to eat anything that isn’t left overs from the last time Zack decided to cook. 

So Desperado compromises by slowly pulling Zack into a languid kiss, breathing heavily through his nose as he feels the solid weight of Zack settling firmly between his legs, before he licks into his mouth. Desperado pulls away before they can really get much of anywhere.

“What about dinner?”

“We can order out,” Zack grins. The type of smile that pulls at the corner of his lips in a silly half quirk. A telltale sign that he’s either going to say something incredibly filthy or absolutely ridiculous. He’s betting on the prior. “And in the meantime I can eat you out.” 

Desperado shoves at him half heartedly while Zack all but folds against him in laughter. It’s a shame they never get to have a proper dinner date but they’ve got countless opportunities. 

They’ve got all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> An anon asked for prompt #1 “are the emojis really necessary?” on the valentine’s day writing meme. I hope this is to your standards anon and it’s at least half of what you had in mind.


End file.
